Forfeited Dreams' Kamui x Cyrus
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Even though it wasn't part of his original plan to see her like this, it didn't matter. Just to see her face, hear her voice, touch her again... That was enough. He had abandoned his dreams for her. And he didn't regret it at all. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

"Oh, that's not fair," Cyrus whispered as Kamui stared him in the eye from above. "You're not at all like you were when we were kids."

"Maybe it's because I don't remember much about my younger self," Kamui replied huskily, sliding her hand over his chest.

He shivered and tried to sit up, causing Kamui to fall back. The two stared at each other for a moment before Cyrus lifted up a hand to brush back his hair. His grey eyes flickered when looking at her. His body was inclined slightly away from her. "I'm glad to finally see you again, Kamui. But it seems like you're a whole new person."

She inclined away as well and leaned against a tree behind her. Her arms crossed cooly behind her back, she looked piercingly at him with her crimson eyes. "I'm sorry I don't remember you. But since we're reunited again, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Cyrus one again shivered and swallowed. For some reason, this new Kamui that he has come face-to-face with after so many years unnerved him. It was if a whole other person was waiting for him to speak. A person who seemed dangerous, like an amused dragon that was patiently waiting for him to finish with his efforts of entertaining her before devouring him.

"We were friends when we were younger. I took you on a picnic and we got in trouble. I wasn't allowed to see you anymore, and I haven't seen you since." He smiled faintly as the started to regain his nerve. "But I struggled long and hard to become a Knight so I could see you again."

Kamui smiled and sat up. "How does it feel being a Knight?"

Cyrus grinned a little to himself. "Better than I thought." He leaned closer until the two were sitting side-by-side. He leaned in and chuckled softly. "I originally wanted to be an Onmyouji. But there weren't too many of those in Nohr, so I secretly dreamed of running away to Hoshido. I knew that there were a lot of famously-skilled Onmyouji there, and I really wanted to be taught by them." He frowned slightly to himself. "But after you were taken away, I realized that my best friend was more important to me than my fanciful whims. Instead, I struggled long and hard to be accepted as a Knight." I grasped her hand as he said, "I hate to admit it, but I did it all for you."

Kamui smiled and didn't pull her hand away. "Well, that's some real guts you got there," she admitted. "But I hate to tell you that I'm with somebody else."

Cyrus blinked in surprise and immediately withdrew his hand. "Oh, of course. It would only be natural that you…" He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down. "I'm sorry for leading you on to believe anything. It's not like I was telling you that I like you or anything."

Kamui started laughing and stood up. "Gotcha!" she cried. "I'm not actually with anyone. I just wanted to pull one over on you."

For a moment, Cyrus just stared at her, his face completely plastered over with shock. Then, his cheeks quickly flamed up as he struggled to his feet. "That wasn't funny!" he cried.

Kamui giggled and looked at him. "It kinda was," she snickered.

Cyrus quieted down and stared at her. Despite himself, he began to smile. "That's what you used to be like," he admitted. "You'd play jokes on me all the time like that."

Kamui smiled and grabbed his hands. "I may not remember any of that, but perhaps I haven't changed that much since then. You just might have to wait and see."

He nodded and looked deep into her eyes. "To be honest, I thought you were with that Butler when we fought. You two seemed close."

"Oh, Joker? Yeah, we're pretty close for a master and butler. I mean, I think I did like him, back before…" She trailed off, deterring her gaze away from his shyly.

Cyrus grinned and laughed. As he swept his hand back over his hair, he used his other hand to pet her head. "It's okay. I don't really care, as long as you make me a promise."

"What promise?"

He closed his eyes and spread his arms dramatically. "I want you to say, 'Cyrus, I'll never love anyone else as long as you're alive. I want to be with you forever. Also, you're way hotter than Joker.'"

Kamui snickered and turned away. "Yeah right! I'm not much for the dramatics."

Cyrus smiled softly to himself as he quieted down. "I know. I always knew, Kamui."

She leaned closer against him as the sun set. Her white hair had a faint, shimmering glaze of orange spreading over it. Her normally plain red eyes shone with many layers as he stared deep into them. In all those years, when had he grown taller than her?

"I won't say _that_. But I will give you _this._ " Before he could realize what was happening, she lunged forward and pressed her lips against his. Wordlessly, without a hint of struggle, he melted into her, letting her freely do as she pleased. But only after a few moments, she pulled away.

Cyrus blushed and looked away. "Um, why was it so short?"

Kamui did the same. "Even though we're long-time friends, I'm still not ready for that kind of stuff." In that moment, with the sunset lighting her hair and her flushed expression, she looked amazingly cute. Kamui always radiated sexiness. She wasn't cute or _tsundere_ ; she was simply sexy. Whether it was the glimpse of the thong on her right thigh, or the lace that surrounded the edge of her armor, she just made men go wild. But in that specific moment, Cyrus was reminded of the cute little girl he knew. The shy little girl who was afraid of getting in trouble, and knew her boundaries pretty well. The best friend that he had ever had. That he had given up his dreams for.

He drew his face closer as he murmured, "You're too cute."

She giggled and shyly grasped his hand. "You too."

Fin

* * *

Hmm… Yeah, I'm sorry it's short. I just started playing _If_ , but since it's in Japanese, I can't really understand the relationships between characters. Next up is a Takumi x Kamui fic mainly focused on Joker's perspective. It gives him a bit of a three-dimensional personality and a dark side. Ugh, jeez, I kept writing Takumi or Joker in instead of Cyrus when I wasn't paying attention xD. And Kamui just gives off this sexy aura from her like, "Hey boys, look at this!" Whereas Robin's more of a cool and calm Tactician, and whatever happens in between the sheets with her is nobody's business. Although, my personal build of Kamui in the game is really cute and meek-looking. I don't know why, but I really love that look for Kamui, even though it's not her typical persona. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
